For switching applications needing fast switching with high linearity, PIN diodes are the technology of choice. Recent developments in Gallium Nitride (GaN) transistor-based products have demonstrated medium power switching capabilities on par with PIN diodes. However, when compared side-by-side, GaN transistor-based products still fall 50 to 60 dB short in linearity. A typical PIN diode has a 3rd Order Intercept Point (IP3) on the order of 100 to 110 decibel-milliwatt (dBm). A GaN based switch in contrast has a typical IP3 on the order of 50 to 60 dBm. As data rates increase and radar requirements become more and more demanding, system designers are seeking a driver circuit that can switch PIN diodes with faster switching speeds.
It would be desirable to implement a high speed PIN diode driver circuit.